Pena
by Harlett
Summary: ¿Que tanto sacrificarías por el bienestar de otros? La poca felicidad y dignidad que le queda a uno, es una opción. — Reconocelo, nadie te quiere en tu Villa y yo... Yo tampoco te quiero a mi lado — [SuiSaku]


**PENA**

**by: Harlett  
>#23<strong>

Fatídico día hoy.

Volvamos al drama. Mucho.

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capítulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** Naruto y Cía. NO me pertenecen, esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Pena:<strong>

* Castigo que una autoridad impone a una persona responsable de una falta o delito.  
>* Sentimiento de dolor, sufrimiento o tristeza que provoca en una persona un hecho adverso o desgraciado. Lástima.<br>* Cosa o hecho que produce estos sentimientos.  
>* Dificultad, trabajo o esfuerzo que le cuesta a una persona hacer una cosa<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Llora, grita, gimotea pero al final sabes que de todos modos nadie te escuchará…"<em>

º º º

– '_Bonita nena…_ ' –

Tenía la respiración acelerada y retorcía las sábanas entre sus dedos de forma desesperada. Se quejaba en sueños y sudaba frío porque todo lo que pasaba bajo sus párpados era tan real… tan vívido, tan intenso… y horriblemente atormentador nuevamente.

Abría la boca pero no eran más que palabras ahogadas, solo articulaba cosas inentendibles junto con sucios gemidos y, entonces, el relámpago que cimbro sus ventanas e ilumino su habitación fue generoso como para despertarla y sacarla de su pesadilla.

Abrió los ojos espantada sin poder distinguir a su alrededor por la cegadora luz. Se reincorporo y se llevó las manos a la cara. Aún temblaba asustada. Se abrazó a sí misma para controlarse en un vano intento de tranquilizarse. Se mecía hacia atrás y adelante repitiéndose a sí misma – Fue solo un sueño… Fue un solo sueño...– de forma piadosa.

Entonces pareció recordar algo; miro a su lado y vio que estaba sola en la cama. Con la mano aún temblorosa la pasó sobre el colchón y estaba frío el lugar vacio. Quería decir que _aquella_ persona se había ido de allí desde hace un buen rato.

Sakura trago saliva. En parte, con un hueco en el pecho porque había amanecido otro día… sola. Y por el lado contrario, fue un pequeño alivio el que no hubiera hecho otra escenita por sus congojas nocturnas frente a los ojos de él.

Sabía que él tenía una misión que hacer con el resto de su equipo esa misma mañana, pero cuando menos pudo despedirse.

Entonces una agria sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. – _Como si él realmente se fuera a tomar esa molestia_ – pensó con aflicción.

Hiperventilo un poco a fin de relajarse nuevamente. Cuando estuvo en sus cinco sentidos, aún con una sensación de vértigo y desazón en su ser, miro la hora y ya era tarde. Aunque con el bendito clima que azotaba la Villa con nubarrones y chubascos, acompañados de una densa neblina, no se podía distinguir qué hora era sin confundirse.

Tomo una sábana para cubrirse el cuerpo desnudo y bajó renuente de su cama. Estaba completamente sudada, entre otras cosas, y se daba asco así misma así que quería limpiarse, debía de limpiarse… estaba sucia. Necesitaba asearse. Además que el cabello lo tenía todo enmarañado y el escueto maquillaje que usaba el día anterior se había embarrado en su cara.

Lamentablemente no tuvo tiempo siquiera de arrimarse a su baño cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Maldijo en su mente.

Se echó un vistazo rápido en un espejo y estaba que daba pena su facha: peor de lo que se imaginó.

Volvieron a tocar a la puerta con fuerza y, aunque tuvo en mente ignorar el llamado como si no estuviera en casa, sabía que eso era estúpido e infantil así que tomó una bata de baño y alisándose el cabello con los dedos lo mejor que pudo, se aventuró a abrir la puerta, esperando que fuera un amigo al cual le tuviera suficiente confianza, como para intentar asfixiarlo hasta la muerte y después le perdonara este su pequeña falta ante su arrebato homicida.

Desdichadamente no fue así.

Al abrir se topó con un ANBU, grandulón y fornido, que estaba plantado en su entrada. Sakura trago saliva, estaba segura que bajo su máscara el tipo tenía un gesto de desapruebo por sus fachas a tales horas de la mañana (en paños menores y con una jungla por cabello) y aparte de sentirse cohibida por su escasa ropa. – _No es que me esperara a un ANBU apestando a sudor y que estuviera embarrando de lodo mi entrada temprano por la mañana_ – pensó ella porque el sujeto viciaba tanto el ambiente de su olor que le revolvió el estómago. Era evidente que regresaba de misión pues ni siquiera el agua de lluvia le ayudaba a aparentar y peor, olía también a perro mojado.

Pero eso le dio mala espina. ¿Qué tan importante era su asunto que ni siquiera le permitieron cambiarse de uniforme para antes de presentarse a ella así?

– ¿Se le ofrece algo? – pregunto la chica un poco a la defensiva y con la poca dignidad que pudo imprimir en su voz a pesar de su apariencia.

El tipo le entrego un sobre cerrado sin mucha gracia. – Hokage-sama demanda su presencia – explico. Aunque con su gruesa voz parecía más una orden que una mera petición. Ella sintió su mirada recorrerla de pies a cabeza y se sintió incomoda por las razones que lo motivaban – lo antes posible, en su oficina – termino de declarar.

Si el ANBU se dio cuenta de la mueca de desaire que hizo ella al escuchar quién la mandaba llamar, a la chica no le importó. Sakura no iba a ocultar que aborrecía a ese sujeto.

– Gracias – musito con acidez.

Y sin mucha cortesía cerró la puerta en las narices del tipo. Echo llave y cerrojo. No es que eso le ayudara contra un ANBU, pero obtenía la absurda idea de seguridad y privacidad con eso.

Después volvió a maldecir.

Se supone que estaba en sus días de descanso.

Volvió a sonreír agriamente – _¿Días de descanso? ¿A mitad de una guerra? Claro…_ – pensó con sarcasmo.

De hecho eran días de descanso obligatorios por que se encontraba recuperándose de una lesión. Y por mucho que le pesara, pesaba mucho su bienestar por sobre el de otros como para que la expusieran a algún riesgo innecesario al frente del combate.

Abrió el sobre y eran reportes de heridos y bajas durante el último enfrentamiento entre Kiri y Konoha. No eran datos optimistas. Aunque nunca lo eran.

Lo peor es que esos eran resultados preliminares. Las batallas continuaban en las fronteras por lo que las estadísticas que estaba leyendo en ese momento estarían cambiando drásticamente justo en el campo de batalla.

Y sintió cierto retorcijón en su estómago y en el pecho tras la idea de que ella se encontraba retozando en su casa y dejando desamparados a los suyos.

Pero no podía evitarlo. No había recibido orden de salida. Y era extraño, su lesión no era para tanto como para tenerla en reserva. No tanto tiempo.

Sin embargo, mientras revisaba las hojas se dio cuenta que había un sobre intercalado entre los papeles. Lo reviso recelosa. Sin destinatario pero no hacía falta. Remitente era obvio. Frunció los labios y lo abrió.

A duras penas había unas cuantas palabras escritas en un pedazo amarillento de pergamino que la dejaron confundida.

Aún no se reunía con el Hokage y él ya la estaba atormentando.

°O°O°

°O°O°

Comenzó a llover levemente. El manto frio y gris del firmamento lloraba nuevamente sobre un campo de batalla.

Los sobrevivientes que aun eran capaces de moverse por si mismos se lavaban la sangre seca del cuerpo y se limpiaban la cara, calmaban su sed, limpiaban sus heridas y refrescaban las quemaduras.

El chapoteo se escuchaba de aquí y allá mientras se movilizaban moviendo cuerpos y heridos, poniendo campamentos y , enterrándose en el fango y el lodo tintado de rojo por la sangre que se diluía con la lluvia.

Ajeno a todo ese barullo y a la lúgubre rutina, se erguía una silueta descansando sobre una enorme piedra que sobresalía del suelo, recargado sobre lo que parecía ser un poste pero no era otra cosa que la formidable hoja de una asombrosa espada.

Inmóvil e indiferente, era un joven de tez afilada y piel blanquecina reposaba allí y parecía profundamente ocupado en sus pensamientos. Completamente relajado ante el clima.

De pronto abrió sus preciosos ojos violetas y aun con su cabello tapándole la cara, chorreando de agua, miro hacia atrás donde se encontraba otra figura que parecía haberse aparecido allí mágicamente.

Un hombre joven, algo mayor en comparación de él, le contemplaba con cierta indulgencia y ojos suaves, hasta amables, que harían desatinar a cualquiera por que esa apariencia y esa aura no parecían corresponder con el nefasto escenario de un campo de batalla.

Sin embargo, aquellos que lograron distinguir la silueta y reconocer al recién llegado, no hicieron más que suprimir un escalofrío, tragar saliva y tras hacer una breve reverencia se alejaban del individuo con la retorcida sensación de seguridad en sus diezmados espíritus.

Si _ese_ sujeto estaba allí también, nada podía fallar.

Conocían a ese hombre y seguían sin saber algunos entre diferenciar el respeto o el temor respecto a su presencia.

– Hermosa noche – comento al aire con voz calmada, de pronto.

– No podría estar más de acuerdo – comento con un tono entre sarcasmo y arrogancia el chico de ojos violetas.

– Me he enterado de tu victoria en este punto –

– No sé qué otra cosa se podría esperar de mí a cargo – respondió escupiendo al piso. – Pero dudo mucho que hayas venido hasta acá solo para felicitarme, _honorable_ hermano. –

El otro joven sonrió simpáticamente con una leve chispa que apareció en sus ojos.

– Creo que me he vuelto viejo si es que me he hecho tan predecible ante tus ojos, pequeño hermano. –

– Eso sería tu muerte, no lo olvides. La cabeza del clan de asesinos no puede permitirse malas costumbres. Creo que necesitas ensuciarte las manos como en los viejos tiempos estando al frente de batalla y no estar lamiendo el piso donde camina el Señor Feudal y siendo el perrito faldero de la Mizukage, Mangetsu – respondió con una molesta voz sin siquiera voltear a ver la expresión de su hermano.

– ¿Crees que con mi ayuda la situación se volvería a nuestro favor? – pregunto con un poco de honesta curiosidad.

– ¿Entonces para que demonios crees que te estoy sugiriendo la idea, imbécil? –

Mangetsu rió escuetamente, pero entonces cambio el semblante tan rápido que pareció haber sido una ilusión el gesto anterior.

– Suigetsu… –

– ¿Mm? –

– El batallón situado entre los límites del país de la Nube han caído – informo. Espero a ver alguna reacción de su hermano menor pero no la hubo aparentemente. – Y los que están contra la Arena, no tardaran mucho… –

–…–

– Arena y la Hoja han formado una Alianza. Ese escuadrón nuestro y todos los demás caerán sin remedio tras eso –

Suigetsu se paro y comenzó a andar como león enjaulado, como un perro rabioso que solo soltaba maldiciones al aire y pasándose exasperado la mano por el cabello. De repente volteo a ver a su hermano, que seguía impacible, bastante tranquilo ante esa reacción.

– ¡Y aún así quieres seguir quedándote atrás nada más mirando como fracasa nuestra gente! – le increpó su hermano menor.

– Nuestra gente está cayendo no por una repentina Alianza, Suigetsu.– hablo, con voz pausada y claramente con la intención de hacer entender su punto – Que al parecer tal acción ha sido la cosa más sensata entre este caos desde hace años. Esto ya sobrepasa a todos con esta guerra sin cuartel ¿Todos contra todos? Desde hace mucho debieron formarse bandos. No sé por que te toma tan de sorpresa. –

Suigetsu farfullo una sarta de palabrotas antes de volver a hablar, con convicción.

– Pues el más fuerte quedará en pie y ese será Kirigakure –

– ¿Que no te das cuenta, Suigetsu? – su hermano señalo con la cabeza a la gente tras ellos, que estaban anonadados por esa repentina discusión entre ese par de hermanos – Nadie quedará en pie a como van las cosas. No la suficiente como para levantar siquiera la Villa. Olvídate de ganar territorio, del poder. Es la gente la que estamos perdiendo, no habrá Kirigakure que rescatar solo en cenizas. –

– ¿Y cual es la solución? ¿Eh? ¿Rendirnos, quedarnos de brazos cruzados, hacer como si nada pasará y dejar que nos pisoteen? ¿Eh? – preguntaba sulfurado, simplemente no podía entender que pasaba por la mente de su hermano con una actitud tan lastimosa.

– Ya te dije que mi lugar no es estar aquí aniquilando enemigos sin mayor opción y… – repetía nuevamente con la mirada gacha, suspiro y levanto la visto rumbo a su consternado hermano – y... tampoco la tuya…

– ¿Qué dices? –

El mayor se quedo un rato formulando sus palabras sin nada mejor de como exponerlas ante un confundido y molesto joven pelilila.

– Suigetsu ¿Qué tanto valoras la Villa? – cuestiono seriamente aunque con la mirada algo dolida, algo inusual.

– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver justo ahora? – cuestiono él también ya bastante exasperado.

– Responde, Suigetsu.– pidió su hermano – Porque de tu respuesta... dependerá la solución a este conflicto –

– ¿Que? –

– Suigetsu ¿Qué tanto estarías dispuesto a sacrificar por el bienestar de tu Nación? –

°O°O°

°O°O°

_¿Qué tanto estarías dispuesta a sacrificar por el bienestar de su Nación?_

Esa era la pregunta que estaban escritas en aquel sobre que había leído hace unos momentos, justo antes de venir y presentarse con el Hokage.

Cuando Sakura lo pensó al momento... y era _'Cualquier cosa'_

Si, realmente y con toda la honestidad en su ser era su respuesta ¿Qué tanto haría ella por detener tanto sufrimiento sin sentido de su gente?

Todo.

Absolutamente todo lo que estuviera en sus manos.

No solo era su profesión, sino también su vocación, su _salida_. Su cura.

ahora, justo ahora, estando frente a frente con aquel horrendo hombre con el rostro parcialmente desfigurado y sentado tras ese escritorio en esa asfixiante oficina, con la tormenta azotando los cristales a sus espaldas, Sakura no pudo más que sentir desconfianza y temor.

Cuando Danzou la cito no espero que la cuestionara con la misma pregunta sin mayor ceremonia o anticipo.

Y que tales palabras la desubicarán tanto, ahora que las escuchaba en boca de él.

Sabía que quería decir, hasta hace un rato con tal convicción.

Pero no sabía si debía decirlo. no ahora.

Algo le decía que no. No podía esperar nada bueno de ese sujeto.

Pero la promesa de parar algo de esta insana guerra estaba en su ser, lo haría.

_¿A qué precio?_

Meneo la cabeza y suspiro. Contemplo al hombre frente a ella y tomo la decisión de su vida.

– Haría cualquier cosa por Konoha, señor. Cualquier cosa –

Y con eso, su destino se sello.

Y tras ver la mueca de una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro del Hokage a la pelirrosa solo supo que tenía que resignarse

Pobre ignorante.

ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº

* * *

><p>Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, traumas y criticas caben bien todas en un review.<p>

Cuídense~


End file.
